youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Great Expectations/Happy Anniversary Wolfpack :)
Wow it's been one hell of a time with you guys. One thing that i have to say is that no matter where we move (china!) no matter where we go or how far we are from taking we will always remain best friends. I love you guys (and dove). Red, Mo, Thing, you guys are my brothers and i don't know where I would be without you. I can't tell you how lucky I am to have such amazing friends like you. Each one of you has made this time on the wiki so special. Ever since the first chat on xmen roleplay wiki I knew already we would be formed into something greater. Together we made the wolf pack. Together we got out of xmen roleplay wiki and away from camp half blood's clutches. Together we found more friends and more recruits and together we became a family. That's what we are. A family. Nothing will ever change that and nothing can replace what our group has. I know i constantly go away sometimes and these past few times i haven't been around but trust me that doesn't change the way that I really appreciate you guys. I'll always be around as much as i can though I dont come on that often as I wish I will never forget you guys. I promise to stick around for much longer. Momo you owe me a lot of novels we have to write together. Dove, you will always be my best girl and prob my virtual made of honor in the future. I love you and our boy talks (CHANNINGGGGG TATUMMM) and if it ever happens i guess i could not think of a better lady wolfpack and empress of the wolf pack than you. You could make a wonderful assistant to momo or even leader of wolfpack yourself. Red, you are so nice to me and i feel bad that we often neglect you. As one of the founding members, I think of you as one of my three brothers who I will always have by my side. I can talk to you about all things random and i know you will be there to be perverted back. :) Thing, we have had our ups and downs but I will always treat you like family. Through thick and thing you have been amazing to me thank you for our friendship and thank you for the memories Momo. Thank you for being not only my best friend but my brother. I love you sooooo much nothing will break that. Thank you for our love of all things with writing and photoshoping :P WIP.... Gallery of Memories Heya there, this is Mo2. Since I was too lazy to make my own blog for the anniversary, I thought I might as well just add a litte bit onto this. First off, I created a few new wolf pack logos... Wolf Pack Logo.png|Red, Thing, GE and I Wolf Pack Logo (2).png|JFJ & Dove Wolf Pack Logo (3).png|Cat & Kap And secondly, I created some posters for each of the four seasons of the Martian Gladiator!!!!! Martian gladiator season 1.png Martian gladiator season 2.png Martian gladiator season 3.png Martian gladiator season 4.png Category:Blog posts